se llama amor
by mytzi
Summary: Bulma y vegeta van a cumplir 27 años de casados y dos dias antes de su aniversario por situaciones que les pasa a cada uno obligatoria o voluntariamente cuentan como se conocieron y como se enamoraron,y su grandiosa boda :)desde esos tres años hasta la saga de majin boo, esta historia es mas realista(espero que asi sea)leanlo y dejen Reviews! :)capitulo 7 up!
1. tiempo atras

Aclaración todos los personajes aquí mencionados no son mios, son de Akira Toriyama

Bueno esta historia es narrada por ellos mismos,son sus recuerdos y bueno sin nada más que decir lean

Olvide de decirles lo que dicen va en guiones -bla bla bla-

Y lo que piensan esta en comillas "bla bla bla"

* * *

Pasado mañana va a ser nuestro aniversario… y pensar que cuando lo vi por primera vez en "vivo y en directo" le tenía mucho miedo… pero ahora tengo una hermosa familia, un gran esposo que me ama, si es cierto no lo demostrara delante de todos y no me lo dirá muy seguido pero hace muchas acciones que valen más que las palabras, y tengo dos hermoso hijos: Trunks y Bra, mi niña de 15 años, se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad, y mi hijo de 28 años, ¡pero qué rápido pasan los años! Podría recordar como si fuera ayer cuando lo llevaba en brazos a conocer a esos androides y ahora ya es todo un joven hecho y derecho, tiene un trabajo, maneja la corporación, y tiene una linda novia, Marón, jajaja y pensar que todavía le tiene un poco de miedo a Vegeta, también puedo recordar la primera vez que lo vi y como me enamore de el, ¿Cómo lo conocí? Pues fue hace muchos años en el planeta Namekusei…

* * *

-¡hola Trunks, hola Marón!- saludaron unas contentas adolescentes que entraban a la sala a la pareja que estaba viendo una película.

-hola Bra, hola Pan- respondieron ambos

-¿Trunks donde esta papá?-dijo la joven peli azul

-¿qué? Ah! Jajaja Tú sabes que como mañana mamá le va a quitar su cámara de gravedad por una semana, quiere aprovechar los últimos momentos antes de decirle adiós- respondió

-ooh! Jajaja, bueno voy a estar en mi cuarto con Pan, ¿si?-

-sí, está bien-

En la cámara de gravedad se encontraba Vegeta descansando un poco,

-estoy cansado-decia mientras respiraba agitadamente-¿Qué hora es?-miro el reloj que se encontraba en los controles de la cámara, marcaban las 8:40 pm –ya es hora de cenar-salio y se dispuso a darse una buena ducha en el baño de su habitación, al entrar se encontró con una muy pensativa Bulma.

-¿en que piensas Bulma?-le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-ah! Hola Vegeta, pensé que hoy ibas a entrenar hasta tarde ¿Qué paso?-

-tengo hambre… ¿ya va estar la cena?-

-¡olvide por completo la cena! es que estaba alistando lo ultimo para la fiesta- le respondió Bulma

-seras tonta-le dijo sonriendo y en un tono divertido

-¡oye, yo no soy tonta! Creo que te esta fallando la memoria, pero para que recuerdes ¡yo soy la mujer más int-

-inteligente y bonita de todo la tierra, si, lo sé-termino la frase atrayéndola hacia él

-y tu eres mi príncipe-le respondió la peli azul acercando sus labios a los suyos dándole un beso suave, cuando se separaron Bulma habló.

-voy a ordenar algo para comer mientras tu te duchas-dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Vegeta estando en la ducha se puso a pensar" dentro de dos días será nuestro aniversario… no me arrepiento de haber compartido estos años con Bulma… jajaja y pensar que cuando la vi bien y cruzamos palabras la tilde de vulgar y gritona jajaja…esos días que estuve aquí no me relacione con nadie me mantenía ´ausente´ solo aparecía para comer, estaba enfrascado en la idea de matar a Kakaroto…ese era mi único objetivo…si bueno aveces tenia una que otra discusión con la ´muchacha terricola´ así la llamaba en ese entonces, pero no fue hasta después que esas discusiones me parecieron divertidas, en ese momento no, me parecía molesto e irritante discutir con ella… como fue que cambio todo…"

* * *

Solto un suspiro después de colgar el teléfono, había ordenado una tonelada de comida, Bulma se sento en las sillas de la cocina "fue en Namekusei la primera vez que lo vi en ´vivo y en directo´ me daba miedo pero cuando se alió con los muchachos deje de tenerle miedo, es más lo considere parte del grupo, cuando llegamos a la Tierra y lo vi me caí del susto pero recordé que había ayudado a los muchachos y por la emoción de todo lo que pasaba lo invite a quedarse en mi casa, si, esos días se aisló totalmente ,y bueno como todo saiyajin se aparecía para comer solamente luego otra vez desaparecía… recuerdo una vez que entro intempestivamente a mi habitación y casi me ve desnuda, le avente muchas cosas a la cabeza jajaja, hasta mi mesa de noche! Y el también grito, en todos nuestros griteríos mi madre nos dijo que nos terminaríamos casando jajaja la cara que pusimos… ¡cuánta razón tenía mi madre!... pero tuvo que pasar muchas cosas para que eso llegara a suceder…

Cuando se fue a buscar a Goku al espacio me sentía triste,es cierto que en ese momento no sentía nada por el pero me agradaba verle, si, recuerdo muy bien cuando llego la segunda vez, estaba con su ropa sucia y rota lo lleve para que se duchara y le di para que se cambiara una camisa rosada y un pantalón verde junto con unas zapatillas verdes jajaja sabia que no le iba a gustar esa ropa pero quería ver la cara que ponía, pero al final de todo la ropa le quedo muy bien, se veía apuesto, después de la llegada de mi hijo del futuro, al llegar a la casa me dispuse a enseñarle su nueva habitación, subimos a la segunda planta y me detuve frente a una puerta que tenia pegada en letras grandes y mayúsculas ´BULMA´ me pare en frente de la puerta señalándola y le dije

-vas a dormir en mi cuarto-"

* * *

fin del primer capitulo! lo he estado editando ya varias veces por que me di cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas,

lo siento mucho por las personas que ya lo leyeron,como ya dije a nadie de mi familia le gusta que haga esto pero yo amo hacer esto, lo tengo que hacer a escondidas y por eso es que este primer capitulo no me salio tan bien pero el siguiente espero que me salga mejor

bueeeno no los aburro mas

y esperen el prox capitulo en dos dias! dejen Reviews!


	2. ¡así era papá!

N/A: Hola de nuevo!

Lo siento por la demora, pero no pude actualizar porque se me perdió el cuaderno donde escribo y tuve que hacer tooodo otra vez, como ya dije esta historia es narrada por ellos mismos (Bulma y Vegeta) están en el tiempo actual pero por diferentes cosas de la vida recuerdan y cuentan su pasado.

Bueno como ya dije lo que hablan van en guiones –bla bla bla-

Y sus pensamientos van entre comillas "bla bla bla"

todos los personajes aqui mencionados no son mios son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ASÍ ERA PAPÁ!

* * *

-JAJAJA-reía Bulma eufóricamente, en eso entran Bra y Pan

-hola mamá! ¿De qué te estás riendo? ¿Qué es eso tan gracioso?- pregunto Bra

-si tia Bulma ¿nos cuentassss?-dijo Pan

-siiiiiiiiiiii?-dijeron ambas con cara de cachorrito

Bulma como ya había retomado la compostura se sorprendió al ver a Pan

-¡Pan! ¡Bra! Porque no me dijiste que Pan estaba aquí! Hubiera pedido más comida- dijo Bulma olvidando el tema anterior.

-mamá no te preocupes, Trunks se llevo a Marrón a comer-dijo Bra despreocupada.

-a bueno, entonces no hay ningún problema, dentro de un rato llegara la comida- dijo Bulma acomodándose en su silla.

-ya mamá no nos cambies de tema, ¿que era tan gracioso?-pregunto Bra desesperada.

-ya bueno niñas les contare pero no vayan a mencionar nada a nadie, entendido!-dijo Bulma.

-¡si!-dijeron las menores acomodándose a un lado de Bulma en las sillas,

-bueno-continuo Bulma-es algo chistoso, tienen que imaginárselo, se trata de Vegeta, cuando el vino la segunda vez aquí yo le enseñe su habitación…-y les conto todo hasta la parte en la que se hecho a reir-y le dije: vas a dormir en mi cuarto, y él se quedo de una sola pieza mientras se sonrojaba y abría cada vez más los ojos-las tres se echaron a reir.

-jajaja, hay mamá, jajaja, como se te ocurre decirle eso- dijo Bra que aun reía.

-hay tía Bulma… en serio iba a dormir con tigo!- dijo Pan pensando bien en lo que dijo Bulma.

-¡no como crees!-respondio Bulma –despues le explique que esa era mi antigua habitación,en ese tiempo no teníamos nada, en ese entonces yo estaba con Yamcha-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-dijeron ambas adolescentes sorprendidas, en pleno asombro entro Vegeta.

-Bulma, ¿ya esta la cena?-pregunto un tanto irritado, Bra decidió no comentar nada con respecto a todo porque eso molestaría u poco a su padre e hizo señas a Pan para que también no dijera nada a lo que ella hizo caso, en eso sonó el timbre.

-¡ya llego la comida!-dijo Bulma –ayúdenme a traerla- entre todos entraron la gran cantidad de comida y se pusieron a comer, de repente Bulma hablo.

-¿Bra, mañana me puedes acompañar a comprar un vestido para la fiesta?-

-si mamá, yo también quiero comprar uno para mi, ¿nos acompañas Pan?-dijo una alegre Bra

-mmm- pensó la pelinegra –está bien-

La cena continuo tranquila, terminando cada uno se fue a dormir.

A eso de las 12 Bulma se levanto, vio que era de madrugada y bajo a la cocina para tomar agua y encontró a Bra con medio cuerpo metido en la refrigeradora al igual como lo hacia Vegeta.

-¡Bra que haces despierta! – dijo Bulma un poco molesta

-¡mamba!-dijo sorprendida Bra –eshqe espaba sacambo ago fe coniba pol te penia amme- dijo o trato de decir ya que tenia una bolsa de comida que la sostenía con la boca y más comida en los brazos y los dejo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿y se puede saber por que quieres comer a estas horas de la madrugada y porque esta despierta?-pregunto Bulma intrigada

-es que tenia hambre, y no puedo dormir por que algo se me pasea por la cabeza- dijo Bra poniendo una mano sobre su mentón.

-y se puede saber que es eso-le respondió Bulma

-¿si, como es que estuviste con Yamcha antes de estar con papá?-

-bueno hija esa es una larga historia-dijo Bulma aun parada

-tengo toda la noche mamá, ¡cuéntamelo todo!-

Bulma se sentó en una de las sillas –bueno hija cuando tu padre vino a la tierra yo tenía una relación de noviazgo con Yamcha, tu padre, Vegeta se alejaba mucho de todos, y entrenaba todo el tiempo…-

-mamá- interrumpió Bra-¿Cómo era mi papá cuando vino a la tierra para vivir aquí? Quiero que me lo cuentes todo por favor…-

-Bra…-respondió Bulma-no creo que sea correcto decirte todo eso, tu adoras a tu papá y…-

-mamá-le interrumpió otra vez Bra-quiero saber… creo que ya es hora que me cuentes como fue el y cómo fue que se dio todo, quiero que me cuentes todo tal cual-termino de decir Bra muy seria y decidida, Bulma solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

-Tu padre…-Bulma lanzo un suspiro-Vegeta no era de esas personas a las que se les consideraba buenas ni con las que se quería formar un grupo, era por así decirlo `el chico malo´, Vegeta daba miedo, era frio y calculador, con su mirada solamente podía inmovilizar a una persona para luego hacerla temblar, sin sentimientos para nadie, criado desde muy niño para matar, de hecho su antigua oficio o profesión era mercenario, conquistaba los planetas matando a sangre fría a sus habitantes y se los entregaba a Freezer, era un asesino despiadado, era orgulloso, difícil de tratar, entre otras cosa así era tu padre…-

Bra tenía una cara de asombro total-¡así era papá!-dijo cada vez más sorprendida

-¡lo sabia! ¡No debí de contarte todo esto! Ahora tu opinión sobre tu padre-

-mi opinión sobre mi padre sigue siendo la misma mamá-interrumpió Bra- yo sigo adorando a papá, mamá, no te preocupes yo no diré a nadie que se todo esto- hubo un pequeño silencio.

-y mamá como empezó tu relación con papá y como terminaste tu relación con Yamcha-

-¿te has propuesto saber más sobre mi vida Bra?-le pregunto Bulma divertida

-jajaja- rio Bra-pues si-

-Bueno pues… ponte comoda-

* * *

Fin del segundo capítulo! no me estan quedando largos los capítulos pero trataré de hacerlos mas largo,

espero que les este gustando en el tercer capítulo pondré algo de divertido con Vegeta ojala les guste…

Creo que este será el tercer capítulo por que estaré explicando algunas cositas y entonces hare un prologo, pero ya se verá.

El tercer capítulo lo pondré en la madrugada.

Gracias por leer y dejen reviews acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos! :D


	3. ¿y ahora que te regalo?

N/A: hola de nuevo gente!

Jajaja son las 3:33am. Exactamente (no es coincidencia los números)y yo estoy escribiendo mi fic (y da sueño)porque lo prometí, verdad? Bueno y si no lo prometí igual lo quiero poner porque ya lo tengo listo, espero que les guste :D

Aclaración los personajes o el personaje aquí mencionados no son míos son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama :D

Ahora si lean

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ¿Y AHORA QUE TE REGALO?

* * *

Quince minutos después de que Bulma se levantara para ir a la cocina, se levanto Vegeta, miro el reloj de su mesa de noche, marcaban las 12:15, todo estaba oscuro ya que era de madrugada, prendió la luz de su lámpara ya se sentó en su cama, una pregunta yacía en su mente desde la cena, lanzo un suspiro largo y pesado…

-¿y ahora que te regalo?-dijo un tanto despacio casi en susurro porque no quería despertar a Bulma que según él estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

-¡ya se!-shhh se hizo con el dedo en la boca-otro anillo-dijo no tan fuerte pero tampoco en susurro esta vez, al mismo tiempo que miraba para ver el enorme tocador de Bulma con su porta anillos con innumerables anillos ahí.

-no, otra cosa-se cruzo de brazos-mejor un vestido…si-se sacudió las manos-asunto arreglado-

se disponía a dormir otra vez pero vio el enorme ropero de su esposa

-bah!... pero que complicado es regalarle algo a esta mujer!-se puso una mano al mentón como analizando la situación

-mmm… pero si algo pasara con esos vestidos y esa ropa… el vestido que le regalaría yo sería el único…-para este entonces se había olvidado por completo que su esposa estaba durmiendo en la cama(o eso creía el), estiro la mano en dirección al enorme ropero dispuesto a disparar una bola de energía.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza – aparte de que gritaría su 'tragedia' a los cuatro vientos, no se contentaría con un solo vestido y me llevaría a mí de compras… y esa mujer no se mide!...a ver… piensa Vegeta piensa… que otra cosa le gustara…-se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación

-zapatos!... nooo tiene tantos zapatos como vestidos-

-carteras!... nooo ayer se acaba de comprar otra-

-pulseras!...no!-

-collares!...no!-

-aretes!...no!-

-ya se!...jajaja…eso que se echa a la cara como dice que se llama…maquillaje!-tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción que se le borro tan rápido como vino-nooo, sería una ofensa para ella si e regalo esas cosas…-le estaba empezando a molestar cada vez más la situación.

-aaaah! Pero que molesto es buscar un regalo!-decía mientras se pasaba los dedos por el cabello

-pero que complicado es darle un regalo a Bulma!-decía cada vez más exasperado, ya que para cada cosa había un 'no'

-ya se!... ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?...la esposa de Kakaroto dijo… una lavad… nooo me tiraría la cafetera con el café como la otra vez-se paso las manos por la cara

-arrggg!... no hay nada más complicado que buscarle un regalo para Bulma!-decía a punto de estallar.

-lo tiene todo!...no entiendo por que quiere cosas nuevas!...-chasqueo los dedos

-eso es! Cosas nuevas!...algo le debe faltar… aveeeerrr…- observo toda la habitación y fue hacia el tocador de Bulma y se puso a ver cada cosa reviso cada cajón, se puso a leer cada nombre de cada frasquito que se encontraba ahí desde exfoliante para la cara, desmaquillador, mascarillas, sombras para ojos, brillos, labiales, hasta cuidados intimos, y etc. etc.

-aaaaah! esta mujer lo tiene todoooo!-hubo un pequeño silencio…

-no…no lo voy a hacer…-se dijo-de ninguna manera…no, no y no…uuuffff-resoplo.

-está bien…iré…-se dijo lo más tranquilamente posible.

* * *

Fin del tercer capítulo! lo termine a las 4:30 am ahora si adormir jajaja

si lo se este capitulo me quedo re corto pero espero que les haya hecho reir aunque sea un poquito, como ya dije los otros capítulos serán mas larguitos

Bueeeeno espero que les haya gustado… a donde ira Vegeta? Jajaja se los diré en el siguiente capítulo! (pero que mala soy jajaja)

Gracias una vez más a los que me están leyendo y a los que me están visitando :D muchas gracias!

nos vemos mañana gente!

Dejen Reviews!

* * *

Carlos: gracias por ponerme como tus favoritos! significa que te gusta mi historia gracias!

Yan: qué bueno que te guste mi fic! yo también creo que Vegeta tiene sentimientos a lo que me refiero es que realista por que otros ponen a un Vegeta muy romántico desde el inicio de su relación o desde que empiezan a frecuentar, tampoco digo que no es romántico pero no va con su personalidad, osea es pero solo y exclusivamente a sola con Bulma, bueno esto y entre otras cosillas por ahí,y en mi historia Vegeta si le dirá a Bulma que la quiere gracias por tu comentario :D


	4. Adiós Yamcha!

HOLA DE NUEVO!

Lo siento por no actualizar más antes es que no pude entrar en la tarde y ya no podía estar así porque ya tenía listo el capitulo así que buuueno otra vez madrugué para escribirlo jajaja

Este capítulo lo voy a narrar yo por que lo escribí como que estuviera contando Bulma pero se veía medio raro no se entendía muchas partes por eso luego lo escribí como que yo estoy contando toda la historia, espero que no los haya confundido :D

Sin más que decir lean

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ADIOS YAMCHA

En esos tres años que Vegeta estaba en la casa de Bulma, la relación de ella y Yamcha empezó a ser monótona ya no se veían mucho porque ella se estaba haciendo cargo de la compañía de su padre que en ese momento estaba pasando a ser suya por lo tanto tenía que estar pendiente de todo y tenía que conocer más el ambiente, aunque ya sabía la mayoría de las cosas tenía que reunirse con los distintos empresarios con los que su empresa se relacionaba, entonces no tenía tiempo para muchas cosas a excepción de los fines de semana(sábado y domingo)que se las tomaba para descansar, Yamcha por otro lado como veía que Bulm no tenía tiempo para él se dedico a hacer sus cosas y distraerse de vez en cuando cuando se cansaba de entrenar, en una de sus salidas conoció a una chica, era alta delgada tenía el cabello largo y negro, se llamaba Amanda se le acerco a yamcha buscando compañía a lo que él no se negó, pasaron un buen rato juntos bebiendo y bailando, hasta que paso lo que paso lugo de ese dia seguían encontrándose y saliendo, aunque ambos tenían sus parejas, Yamcha estaba con Bulma y Amanda estaba con otro chico, pasaban tiempo entre los dos por que ninguna de sus parejas tenía tiempo para ellos, y aunque decían que no iban a tener sexo por que ambos querían serles fieles a sus respectivas parejas terminaban haciéndolo por motivo del alcohol o por cualquier otra cosa, hasta que Yamcha corto toda relación con Amanda por que le estaba siendo infiel a Bulma y el ya quería formalizar su relación, casarse, con Bulma fue un fin de semana que Yamcha planeo todo para pedirle a Bulma para que se casara con ella,

-querida! Yuju!- decía una muy contenta señora Briefs a Bulma que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama-hay querida! Son las 10 de la mañana y el joven Yamcha te esta llamando al teléfono… levantate-

-mmm…-decia bulma restregándose sus manos en los ojos-¿que dices? ¿Que Yamcha me esta llamando?-decia sentándose en la cama, cogió el teléfono

-alo-dijo bostezando

-alo Bulma soy yo, Yamcha –

-ola Yamcha, ¿Qué quieres?-le dijo Bulma ya bien despierta

-¿quieres ir a pasear en la tarde?- le pregunto emocionado

-si, esta bien-

-bien, entonces te recojo a las 4 ¿te parece? vamos al cine y luego tenemos una cena –

-si esta bien, yo te espero-y colgó

-oh! Querida que bueno que vas a salir!-dijo la señora Briefs-querida baja para que tomes desayuno

-si esta bien-dijo mientras se metia a la ducha y su mamá se retiraba de su habitación, se cambio con un short corto y un polo de manga corta y zapatillas, se arreglo, se peino y bajo a tomar su desayuno a las 11 am, si a esa hora se puede llamar desayuno, entro a la cocina y se encontró a Vegeta que estaba sacando agua de la refrigeradora,

-buenos días Vegeta-le dijo alegre

-hmp!-fue su respuesta-a estas horas te despiertas, aparte de todo también eres floja-le dijo sin mirarla abriendo su botella y tomando el contenido

-que!, yo no soy floja! yo hago muchas cosas en todo el día no soy como tú que lo único que hace es comer, dormir y entrenar!-

Vegeta no le hizo caso y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-mono sin cerebro!-le grito desde la puerta para que el la escuchara, sonrió triunfante, termino su desayuno y el tiempo restante se dedico a escoger una ropa apropiada para salir con su novio, se maquillo, no se hizo nada diferente a su cabello simplemente uso una bincha blanca que daba acorde con su vestido blanco también que le llegaba un poco encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos altos, ya lista bajo a esperar a su novio en la sala eran las 3:45pm. Se sentó en la sala, unos minutos después llego Yamcha con un ramo de rosas, Bulma las puso en un florero y salieron fueron al cine y luego fueron a su cena romántica, iban a empezar a comer, Yamcha estaba apunto de sacar el anillo de su bolsillo cuando de repente apareció una chica alta delgada y de cabello largo y negro, Amanda, fue directo a ellos y le dio un beso a Yamcha, Bulma se quedo boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se paró de golpe de su silla

-se puede saber que está pasando aquí!- grito a todo pulmón Bulma

yamcha se separo del beso-no es lo que parece Bulma, yo te lo puedo explicar-decía mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso

-ya cállate yamcha!, olvídate de todo- dijo Bulma con lagrimas en la cara, dicho esto le dio una cachetada a Yamcha y un golpe en la nariz a la chica lastimándose su muñeca, salió del restaurant des encapsulo su auto y se fue rumbo a su casa, llego a su casa a eso de las 11:30pm entro a la casa en silencio, no quería que la escuchasen y que la vean llorando, entro a su habitación y se tiro en su cama a llorar, tantos años de su vida tirados a la basura ya le había hecho varias veces lo mismo y no podía soportar otra infidelidad más, se quedo llorando sin darse cuenta ya eran las 2:30am,Vegeta en su cuarto estaba tratando de dormir ya que estaba muy cansado, pero no podía ya que escuchaba claramente los sollozos de Bulma, se paro y fue al cuarto de Bulma toco la puerta

-¿quien es?-pregunto Bulma secándose las lagrimas sentándose en su cama

-yo-respondió secamente Vegeta

-adelante-y Vegeta paso-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para querer algo, no deberías estar durmiendo?-

-lo mismo te pregunto yo-dijo Vegeta-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para estar llorando? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo y dejar dormir a otros?-pregunto Vegeta parado a unos pasos delante de ella

-¿me escuchaste?-le pregunto la peli azul

-nooooo, no te escuche, como crees, solo vine aquí para perder tiempo-dijo irónicamente Vegeta -¿se puede saber exactamente por qué estas llorando ahora?-era cierto su 'relación 'era distinta se llevaban… podría decirse… mucho mejor tenían pequeñas conversaciones, si aun así que Bulma no tenía tiempo, siempre sacaba un poco para charlar con su 'amigo' y como vivía en su casa tenía más tiempo de pasar con él, y tener sus peleas verbales que ni a uno ni a otro le gustaba perder

-¿porque? –pregunto Bulma mirando a Vegeta-porque soy una tonta…por eso estoy llorando-y volvió a bajar la mirada

-¿no dices que eres la gran Bulma Briefs y que eres la mujer más inteligente y bonita de todo el planeta?... ¿y ahora dices que eres tonta?...cada vez te estás volviendo más loca mujer-dijo Vegeta adoptando su pose de brazos cruzados

-es que Yamcha me engaño-dicho esto soltó unas cuantas lagrimas

-hmp! ¿Por un insecto como ese estas llorando? Pensé que te valorabas más por lo orgullosa que eras-Bulma miro a Vegeta otra vez a los ojos, lo miro por dos segundos luego el desvió la mirada

-creo que tienes razón… no vale la pena… no merece que llore por el-dijo la peli azul secándose las lagrimas por completo al mismo tiempo que sacaba a Yamcha completamente de su corazón, lo había dejado de querer poco a poco, y esto último ayudo mucho a su decisión, Vegeta se dispuso a retirarse y cuando estaba por salir

-gracias-le dijo Bulma

-hmp!-le respondió-no lo hice por ti, lo hice porque tengo sueño-dicho esto se fue a su habitación para poder dormir,

-igual… gracias Vegeta-dijo Bulma, ella también quería dormir, se sentía muy cansada, se alisto y quedo dormida profundamente, al día siguiente a las 7 de la mañana,

-querida yuju!- dijo la señora Briefs-el joven Yamcha te está buscando querida está en la puerta esperándote-Bulma se despertó, quería terminar de una vez por todas esta situación, se dio una ducha rápida se cambio y se dispuso a bajar, pero se pregunto si Vegeta se abría despertado o tal vez seguiría durmiendo, abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y vio que seguía durmiendo pero se empezó a mover como queriendo levantarse, así que Bulma cerró la puerta de la misma manera y bajo de una vez a la sala, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba Yamcha parado con un ramo de rosas en las manos

-a que rayos has venido Yamcha!-le dijo Bulma muy molesta-que no puedes dejarme en paz y dejarme dormir?!-esto último lo dijo gritando

-Bulma tenemos que hablar-le respondió

-yo no tengo nada que hablar con tigo, lo nuestro se acabo, tu lo terminaste y yo ya no pienso seguir este juego! YA ME CANSASTE!...-dicho esto se dispuso a cerrarle l puerta pero Yamcha metió medio cuerpo.

-Bulma! Por favor escúchame! Tenemos que hablar yo te lo puedo explicar todo, no te pongas así!-le decía a medida de que entraba a la casa

-¡QUE! ¡QUE NO ME PONGA ASÍ!COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HAS HECHO YAMCHA!-le grito a todo pulmón-ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR…LARGATE DE MI CASA!-le dijo la peli azul mientras por las escaleras estaba bajando Vegeta

-Bulma, yo no me voy a ir hasta que hablemos!-dijo Yamcha decidido

-tú y yo ya hemos hablado Yamcha, así que ahora ¡vete!-Vegeta se paro cerca de Bulma

-¿Qué no has escuchado insecto?! O es que acaso estas sordo?-le dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos

-Vegeta no te metas!-dijo Yamcha-esto a ti no te importa!-Bulma miro a Vegeta y le dijo

-Vegeta puedes sacarlo de a casa ¿por favor?-y se fu a su habitación

-Bulma no te vayas!-grito Yamcha-tenemos que hablar!-

-ahora ya nadie te salvara…-dijo Vegeta mirando como Yamcha lo miraba con pánico, Vegeta se acercaba lentamente a Yamcha

-esto no es asunto tuyo Vegeta!-decía mientras daba pasos hacia atrás

-claro que es asunto mío…esta es mi casa y me gusta que no haya ruido y cuando esa mujer grita significa que hay problemas y no me gusta que grite por estupideces como tu-decía mientras se acercaba más a Yamcha, este abrió grande los ojos ante el repentino golpe que le dio Vegeta en el estomago, Vegeta lo cogió de su polo y lo saco de la casa, Bulma vio como Vegeta sacaba a Yamcha y le daba unos cuantos golpes en el patio de la casa, de repente la señora Briefs entro a la habitación de su hija

-querida! Afuera estan peleando Vegeta y Yamcha! Porque están peleando ¿sabes?¿están peleando por ti?-pregunto

-no mamá-respondió Bulma-no están peleando, Yamcha ni siquiera ha tocado a Vegeta, Vegeta le está dando una paliza, y no, no están peleando por mi-

-entonces por qué Vegeta está pegando a Yamcha –pregunto la señora Briefs poniéndose al lado de Bulma

-porque yo se lo pedí-

-¿pero por qué?-pregunto intrigada su mamá

-por que Yamcha me fu infiel y ahora si terminamos nuestra relación mamá-el el patio Vegeta había dejado mal herido a Yamcha, y ahora se disponía a ir a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad.

-ay mamá-dijo Bulma-porque me pasa estas cosas a mí, ¿no tengo suerte en el amor… que nunca me voy a casar?-

-querida no digas eso… sabes…-miro a los ojos a Bulma, la cogió de la cara y la volteo en dirección a la cámara de gravedad-a veces el amor esta en frente de tus ojos y tu ni siquiera te das cuenta-le dijo sonriendo

-qué?! Vegeta mamá!, el no sabe del amor! como se podría enamorar de mi?!-pregunto Bulma con los ojos bien abiertos-además quiero darme un tiempo para estas cosas-

-si dices que no sabe, pues enséñale, aunque en verdad todas las personas saben lo que es el amor solo que no lo quieren reconocer…piensa bien las cosa querida-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego salir de la habitación, Bulma observaba la cámara de gravedad donde se encontraba Vegeta, y se ponía a pensar en lo que le había dicho su madre…¿y si de verdad era la persona con la cual compartiría el resto de su vida? a la cual amaría y más aun, el también le amaría, ¿el la podría amar? ¿Pero se supone que los saiyajins no tienen sentimientos? y seguía pensando en varias cosas más mirando hacia donde estaba Vegeta…

* * *

Fin del cuarto capítulo!

Ufff lo acabe por fin, espero que les haya gustado en los otros capítulos hablare sobre como tomo todo esto Yamcha ya que si no hubiera sido por esa chica él le hubiera pedido matrimonio a Bulma, pero bueeno eso más adelante, el siguiente capítulo ya lo tengo casi listo solo me falta el final, lo tratare de subir por la mañana.

Gracias a todos por leer!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente!

Dejen reviews para saber que tal lo estoy haciendo :D , se aceptan felicitaciones y tomatazos

* * *

Marilu Moreno: me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias!

y gracias a todos por leer!


	5. ayúdame! o si no

**CAPITULO 4: AYÚDAME! O SI NO…**

* * *

**N/A: **holaaaa!

yo otra vez jajaja, bueno no se que decirles jajaja

solo lean :)

* * *

-aaaaah! esta mujer lo tiene todoooo!-hubo un pequeño silencio…

-no…no lo voy a hacer…-se dijo-de ninguna manera…no, no y no…uuuffff-resoplo.

-está bien…iré…-se dijo lo más tranquilamente posible.

salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Trunks, entro sin tocar la puerta se acerco a la cama de su hijo y lo movió por el hombro despertándolo

-Trunks! Despierta!-

-mmm… -dijo frotándose los ojos

-despiértate!-dijo Vegeta

-que quieres papá-dijo levantándose por completo y mirándolo con cara de sueño

-mmm… que le vas a regalar a tu mamá?-

-¿que le voy a regalar?-preguntó-pues un perfume-dijo sonriendo-es un perfume caro y muy bonito, de hecho recién va a salir dentro de unos meses, y me costó mucho conseguirlo-

-que! Otro perfume!-dijo Vegeta con cara de disconformidad-no le vas a regalar ese perfume, entiendes!-dijo ya molesto

-pero por que no le puedo regalar otro perfume!?-dijo Trunks como lloriqueando- Si ya lo compre! Y como te dije me costó mucho conseguirlo! tú no sabes lo que tuve que-

-ya cállate!-le interrumpió Vegeta-no eres un niño coma para que quieras llorar-

-¿pero papá por qué no quieres que le de este perfume a mamá?-pregunto Trunks con un signo de interrogación del porte de su cabeza, Vegeta ya tenia una vena pronunciada en su frente, a los 28 años su hijo podía ser igual de exasperante que cuando tenia 5 años

-eso no te importa-le respondió

-no me digas papá que tu también le vas a regalar un perfume-le dijo sorprendido, Vegeta dijo un simple 'no'

-entonces…-penso Trunks –aaah! Ya se!... te gusta más su aroma natural-dijo Trunks señalando a su papá con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa picara, Vegeta abrió los ojos

-¡pero que te pasa mocoso!-y le dio una palmada en la cabeza de su hijo

-ouch! Papá eso dolió!-dijo Trunks sobándose la cabeza-pero papá yo se que a ti t-pero Vegeta lo interrumpió

-que no te eh divo que te callaras!-y le salto otra venita en la frente, Trunks solo lo miraba en silencio

-no le vas a dar ese perfume a tu madre… me oiste!-dijo señalando el hermoso perfume que estaba encima de la mesa de noche de Trunks, este no decía ninguna palabra

-que no piensas contestar!-grito vegeta, y Trunks con sus manos juntas jugando con sus pulgares le dijo

-es que tu me dijiste que me quedara callado papá…-

-grrr!-vegeta gruño ya estaba llegando al limite, definitivamente Trunks de 28 años puede ser más exasperante que Trunks de 5 años, pensó

-bueno papá, esta bien no le regalare a mama ese perfume-dijo Trunks mientras miraba el reloj de pared, ya que par ese entonces Vegeta había prendido la luz de la habitación, y miro que marcaba la 1 am

-este… papá… si eso es lo que venias a pedir… bueno… ya te puedes retirar… tengo sueño-dijo cada vez más despacio ya que con lo molesto que estaba su papá, tenia miedo de decir algo equivocado

-no he venido para eso-dijo su padre muy tranquilo y con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, Trunks trago en seco, la tremenda tranquilidad de su padre le daba miedo y significaba que planeaba algo y que lo utilizaría a el y eso no le gustaba nada

-¿a… a que… cosa…has venido… papá?-pregunto temeroso, Vegeta lo miro y le dijo

-ya que lo preguntas…quiero que me ayudes a buscar un regalo para tu mamá- ordeno el pelinegro

-¿un regalo?-pregunto aliviado, no era tan grave la situación-pero porque no le regalas el perfume que yo compre, y yo le regalo… mmm… otra cosa-

-ya te dije que no quiero que tenga perfumes!-

-esta bien, esta bien, ya me callo-Trunks se paro y opto por la misma postura de su padre de brazos cruzados pero mirando hacia el techo

-a ver… a ver… ¿pero papa en serio tiene que ser a esta hora? es de madrugada y tengo sueño-dijo Trunks sentándose otra vez en su cama

-si!-Vegeta dijo señalando la puerta-ahora ninguna de las dos esta despierta, cuando yo vine para acá tu madre estaba durm-Vegeta se quedo congelado

-mi madre esta… - Trunks pasaba su mano de arriba hacia abajo delante de la cara de su papá

-¿papá estas ahí?- pregunto, Vegeta reacciono y hablo

-cuando yo vine para acá tu mamá no estaba durmiendo!-

-que!-dijo sorprendido Trunks-pero a donde a podido ir?-Vegeta la busco por su ki, los primeros años que estaba quedándose en eta casa cuando la quería buscar se confundía mucho, no sabía reconocerlo porque era diminuto, poco a poco le fue más fácil y ahora la podía encontrar en cualquier lugar donde se encuentre su esposa

-esta en la cocina-dijo Vegeta

-aaaah… pero si esta en la cocina y s dices que cuando te despertaste no estaba contigo…¿Qué hace tanto tiempo en la cocina?-pregunto Trunks mientras Vegeta salía hacia la habitación de Bra, el lo siguió, Vegeta movió la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió, era raro porque Bra siempre echaba llave a su puerta en la noche, entraron y como suponían Bra no estaba durmiendo, solo se encontraba Pan que ni cuenta se dio que entraron a la habitación

-grrr!-gruño Vegeta

-algo están tramando-dijo Trunks-esto no me gusta nada-ambos se miraron y salieron sin cerrar la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la cocina donde se supone se encontraban las peli azules 'tramando algo' como ellos creían bajaron las gradas cuidadosamente y asomaron sus ojitos por el marco de la puerta, ambas peli azules estaban riendo a carcajadas, poco a poco Bra dejo de reír pero seguía soltando risitas y dijo

-entonces jajaja así lo hacemos jajaja- y otra vez se echo a reir y Bulma respondió con un 'si' seguido de más risas, Vegeta y Trunks fruncieron el ceño, no les gustaba que aquellas peli azules tramaran algo por que ellos aunque no quieran terminaban haciendo lo que ellas les pedían, en eso otra cabeza se asomo por debajo de Vegeta, estos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, si uno miraba el marco de la puerta desde donde estaban la peli azules podían mirar tres cabezas desde los ojos para arriba, la primera cabeza, ojos azules ceño fruncido y cabello lila, Trunks, la segunda cabeza, ceño fruncido, ojos negros y una alborotada cabellera negra, Vegeta, y la tercera cabeza, una jovencita pelinegra con los ojos bien abiertos, Pan, que no sabía exactamente a quien mirar, o a las mueres que se encontraban en la cocina riendo eufóricamente o a los hombres que se veían molestos, así que pregunto en susurro

-exactamente que debemos mirar?-pregunto mirando hacia arriba donde se encontraban los otros dos quienes se sorprendieron por que no supieron en que momento Pan se metió ahí

-tu que haces aquí mocosa?-pregunto Vegeta en susurro

-yo pregunte primero!-dijo la pelinegra un poquito más fuerte

-sshh!-la callo Trunks-¡nos van a escuchar!-

-pues yo quiero tomar agua!-chillo pan un poquito más fuerte, Vegeta los cogió a los dos y los jalo hacia atrás tapándoles la boca

-se pueden callar mocosos!-dijo Vegeta susurrando

-mamá-dijo Bra-escuchaste eso, oí ruidos- el trio que estaba afuera se congelo-no nos tienen que ver-dijo Trunks

-yo no escuche nada hija-dijo Bulma, el trio suspiro de alivio

-sera mejor que vaya a ver-dijo Bra parándose de su silla caminando hacia la puerta, el trio se quedo quieto otra vez-tenemos que esconder-Trunks no termino de hablar porque Vegeta cogió a Pan y a Trunks y los metió a un armario que se encontraba en el pasillo que comunicaba a la cocina con la sala, el armario era tan estrecho que fue un milagro que los tres entraron ahí, Bra salió y reviso y no encontró nada

-no encontré nada mamá… en que estábamos?-y ambas siguieron con su conversación

-pueden salir! me están aplastando!-dijo Pan obviamente la conversación de esto tres dada la situación en la que estaban era de susurro

-si salimos ahora nos escucharan, así que quédate quieta mocosa que a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí-

-mi papá tiene razón Pan, para salir vamos a hacer ruido y nos escucharían-

-ya no puedo respirar… -los tres estaban… estaban bien apachurrados

-Trunks, saca tu pie me estas pisando!-decía Pan

-si pero… no se…donde ponerlo-decía Trunks tratando de buscar un espacio-espera… ups!... lo siento papá-

-ya cállense!... pueden dejar de moverse, parecen que tienen gusanos…-dijo Vegeta que ya estaba muy molesto y con una vena en la frente, de pronto se escucharon otras risas en la cocina

-ya esta! Vámonos!-los tres salieron al fin

-yo no entiendo porque tengo que esconderme-se quejaba Pan-ahorita mismo voy a decirle a mi tía-dijo dispuesta a ir hacia la cocina, pero Trunks le tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra la cogió de la cintura y se fue tras su papá que subía las escaleras, Pan pataleaba y movía todo su cuerpo, llegaron al cuarto de Bra y Pan en todo lo que se movía le pateo a Trunks en una zona…dolorosa, Trunks soltó a Pan y se tiro al suelo por el dolor y Pan le saco la lengua, Vegeta se paso las manos en la cara tratando de tranquilizarse y hablo

-Trunks párate!... y tu-señalo a Pan-vuélvete a dormir y no digas nada!-

-no!-grito Pan, mientras Trunks poco a poco se recuperaba

-que has dicho!-grito Vegeta

-que si quieren un favor deben darme algo a cambio-dijo Pan cruzando los brazos al igual que Vegeta

-hmp! ¿y qué les vas a decir?-

-pues que les han escuchado tramar un plan en su contra y que mañana se van a escapar y que me han tenido secuestrada!- Trunks retomo la compostura y hablo

-está bien Pan… que quieres?!-

-así está mejor…- dijo alegremente Pan-hoy mi tía Bulma va a hacer un almuerzo especial y ustedes siempre tienen más ración, y yo nunca me lleno con lo que mi tía me da…-

-al grano Pan-dijo Trunks

-ya está bien… quiero una ración de comida de cada uno!-

-Estás loca! ¡Olvídalo!-le grito Vegeta, Trunks también reacciono

-no Pan, pides mucho! es nuestra comida!-

-ya, ya , está bien! Plato y medio! Si no nada! Y es mi última palabra!-y cerraron el trato

-¿oigan y por que las estaban espiando ah?-pregunto Pan

-eso no te importa Pan!-respondió Vegeta-ahora ve y duérmete!-

-está bien, está bien, pero no se olviden del trato que hicimos!-dicho eso se metió a su cama, y los otros dos salieron y fueron al cuarto de Trunks

-bueno papá, yo ya me voy a dormir- Trunks se dirigía a su cama para dormir pero Vegeta lo detuvo

-no! tu me vas a ayudar a buscar un regalo para tu mamá-

-pero papá tengo sueño!-

-ayúdame! O si no…-Vegeta miro a Trunks con mirada asesina, Trunks trago y miro a su papá asustado

* * *

Fin del capítulo!

Bueno como siempre agradezco a todos los que siguen y leen la historia,

Estaré editando el capitulo 4 por que lo analice y algo no me cuadraba

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo gente!

Dejen reviews para saber que tal lo hago :D acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos

* * *

Marilu Moreno: gracias por tu comentario, me a ayudado mucho :D


	6. Tiempo al tiempo

CAPITULO 6: TIEMPO AL TIEMPO

N/A: genteeee!

Ola de nuevo! Lo siento por no haber subido el capítulo más antes, estaba súper ocupada con maquetas y otras cosas más y bueeeno, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para comer (hablo en serio)

Además que tengo en mi cabeza dando vueltas otra historia creo que será un one-shot pero súper largo o un fic de dos o tres capítulos tratara sobre Vegeta y su princesa Bra ^^ pero no les voy a decir nada más jajaja

Como tenia la otra historia en mi cabecita no podía armar bien este capítulo y por eso me demore, de nuevo les digo lo siento

Una amiga me pregunto por qué estaba poniendo a Vegeta muy… como se diría? Accesible? suave?... bueno no sé, tal vez ustedes se están haciendo la misma pregunta, pero si se acurdan en GT Vegeta se muestra más amable, más accesible, bueeno ustedes me entienden :D, incluso en la pelea con shenglong Vegeta se preocupa por Kakaroto(Goku) y cada que lo mandaban a volar a Goku Vegeta iba tras el… bueno por estas y otras cosillas más pongo a Vegeta así.

Sin más que decir lean :D

* * *

-¡wao mamá!-dijo Bra sorprendida –o sea te enamoraste de papá así de fácil?-termino de decir tomando un poco de jugo de naranja

-no Bra, no fue así- respondió Bulma –yo rechacé la idea en ese momento, si es cierto me puse a pensar en cómo sería yo estando con Vegeta pero rechacé la idea porque por más que a veces conversábamos y peleábamos no me imaginaba tener una familia con Vegeta, claro no podía negar que era atractivo, de carácter fuerte y etc., y fue por eso que lo invite a mi casa, pero en ese momento quería darme tiempo, quería tener tiempo para mi y con la empresa bajo mi responsabilidad no tenia tanto, además iba a ser difícil enamorar a Vegeta y por eso rechacé la idea, además a parte de atracción no sentía nada más por el, pero en los siguientes meses por más ocupados que estábamos, el entrenando y yo en la corporación, teníamos nuestras conversaciones y discusiones, pasábamos más tiempo podría decirse 'juntos'-termino de decir Bulma

-y mamá como fue que papá se enamoro de ti y tu de el, o sea como paso todo?-le pregunto Bra ahora comiendo una torta de chocolate

-Bra ya son casi las dos… ¿Qué no tienes sueño?-

-pues no!-respondio Bra alegre

-hagamos un trato…yo te cuento hasta que el reloj marque las tres y tu por la tarde me vas a ayudar a traer toda la decoración para la fiesta, ok?-dijo bulma

-ash! Esta bien mamá-

-bueno… -empezo a contar Bulma-un mes y medio después que termine con Yamcha quise cambiar toda mi ropa, así que decidi ir al centro comercial y hacer mis compras compulsivas que siempre se hacer, al medio día fui a comer mi helado favorito y me sente en una mesa para dos, yo y todas mis bolsas de ropa, estaba comiendo mi helado y viendo una revista de zapatos y sentí que alguien se sento en frente mio-

-hola Bulma!-yo levante la vista para ver quien me estaba saludando

-Yamcha! que haces aquí?!-le dije sorprendida

-pues la verdad es que te estaba buscando-me respondió

-así? Y para que?-

-pues… quería pedirte perdón, no quería hacerte daño-me dijo, su mirada y su vos sonaban sinceras y le perdone

-no hay problema-le dije sonriendo-te perdono, tu también perdóname por ecirle a Vegeta que te diera una paliza, estaba sumamente molesta y el… el se esta portando bien con migo-

-no te preocupes… entonces?-me pregunto

-entonces?-le pregunte yo también

-podemos ser amigos? Verdad?-me pregunto sonriendo, no podía decirle que no, no era necesario cortar una amistad tan larga

-claro como no-le respondi

-así que dices que Vegeta se esta portando bien con tigo?-me pregunto incrédulamente-como ese sujeto se puede portar bien con alguien-yo deje de reir y me moleste un poco, el no lo conocía como yo, lo estaba conociendo poco a poco, si era frio y duro y caprichoso, pero tenia sus momentos agradables

-claro que puede tratar bien a las personas Yamcha!-le grite

-esta bien, esta bien-me dijo un poco nervioso-mejor cambiamos de tema y como va su entrenamiento?- me pregunto

-a pues bien, entrena muy duro cada vez, quiere convertirse en un super saiyajin, pero igual no se mucho a veces no paro todo el día en mi casa-le respondi

-y Bulma tú crees que yo pueda ir a entrenar a tu casa?-

-mmm… pues no creo que haya ningún problema-y seguimos conversando de trivialidades hasta la tarde.

Y pasados un par de meses, mi trabajo en la corporación era menos y tenía más tiempo para mi, y como estaba más tiempo en mi casa me llevaba cada vez mejor con Vegeta, y Yamcha venía a entrenar, poco a poco me di cuenta de dos cosas 1 que Yamcha tenía la excusa de entrenar para volver a conquistarme, y 2 que Vegeta se estaba ganando un espacio grande en mi corazón, el no había hecho nada y yo poco a poco lo empecé a querer así tal cual era, ese saiyajin duro, frio, malo y todo se gano un espacio en mi corazón, pero siempre que me trataba bien desaparecía por un par de días y luego volvía todo sucio y lastimado y yo siempre iba a curarlo y el aceptaba a regañadientes-termino de contar Bulma pensativa.

* * *

Trunks se sento en su camay dijo

-esta bien papá, creo que tengo el regalo perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

-y de que se trata?-respondio Vegeta

-pues se trata de… -trunks iba a contar su genial idea pero paro derrepente-no!-

-no?... porque no?-le pregunto Vegeta

-si quieres algo debes darme algo a cambio-

-tu también!-le grito Vegeta-bulma me las vas a pagar… -dijo entre dientes

-y que es lo que pides-dijo ya cansado Vegeta

-pues… la semana pasada Bra me estaba preguntando sobre mamá y tu, que como fue que se casaron y todo y yo no sé eso a fondo, el único que sabe es mi otro yo y es raro que mi otro yo sepa y yo no…-decía Trunks-porque no me cuentas por que te enamoraste de mamá?-le pregunto con una sonrisa, Vegeta se sonrojo un poco y se dio vuelta para que Trunks no lo viera

-no tengo otra opción verdad?-dijo Vegeta resignado

-pues no…-

Vegeta se apoyo en la pared a lado de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se dejo caer, cerró los ojos para recordar y comenzó a hablar

-yo era una persona solitaria, no hablaba con nadie, todo el tiempo entrenaba, me alejaba de todos, hasta que Bulma se me acerco cada vez más…

* * *

Fin del capitulo! :D

Por fin lo subi! Bueno en lo que queda de la semana tratare de subir el próximo capitulo y la otra historia que les comente…

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia :D

Dejen reviews para saber que tal voy acepto felicitaciones y tomatazos!:D


	7. conversaciones I

N/A:genteeeeee!

Volví! Primero pedirles disculpas por estar ausente más de un mes creo, lo siento mucho!

Pasaron muchas cosas, me vino la inspiración para hacer una historia cómica, ya tengo la historia que les dije de Vegeta y Bra la subiré pronto, otra semana tuve problemas con mi papá (muy serios) no se han arreglado del todo pero bueeeno me sirvió de algo el problema (?)porque hice un capitulo dramático, después de esa semana la inspiración me dejo por completo y no hice nada y ahora volví a escribir, edite varias veces este capítulo antes de subirlo porque no se me quedaba raro, me di un tiempo porque estoy en parciales(exámenes) pero quise subir el cap. Definitivamente, ya que nadie me dijo que nombre se le vería mejor así que le puse 'conversaciones I' pero si quieren que cambie el nombre por mí no habrá ningún problema :D

Espero que les guste :D gracias a todos por leer!

* * *

CONVERSACIONES I

Yo era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, no hacía nada bueno por los demás, cuando empecé a vivir aquí todos me tenían miedo, excepto Bulma, no me tenía miedo, era una muchacha engreída, orgullosa, vanidosa, dominante,

-¿qué casualidad verdad? ¿No se parece a alguien?-dijo Trunks divertido, Vegeta lo miro serio

-está bien, está bien yo ya me callo-

Ella era muy atrevida, pero no se por que por más que me molestaba no podía hacerle nada, pero para mí no era importante, lo único que me importaba era convertirme en supersaiyajin, esa era mi meta, lo demás no me importaba, lo que inicio todo fueron las conversaciones que Bulma me hacía, cerró los ojos y apoyo su cabeza en la pared y recordó para sí mismo.

FLASHBACK

Estaba comiendo fruta tranquilamente cuando Bulma miro y se sentó cerca de el, lanzo un suspiro.

-¿se siente un ambiente tranquilo verdad?-

-estaba tranquilo… -le respondió

-¿quieres decir que yo te molesto?-le dijo un poco molesta, Vegeta no le hizo mayor caso

-oye me puedo quedar aquí- le pregunto

-es tu casa haz lo que quieras-

-¡no tienes que ser grosero!-dijo sentándose en una de las sillas

-oye…-le dijo la peli azul mirándolo de reojo

-Que quieres-le dijo sin mirarla

-y no te sientes solo… me refiero, tú no tienes amigos… es decir… tus amigos murieron-

-no por el hecho de que sean mis compañeros de trabajo significa que sean mis amigos… -

-pues yo pensé-

-pensaste mal- la interrumpió

-bueno en ese caso, nosotros te podemos ofrecer nuestra amistad… -

-no-le respondió escuetamente

-¿no?-se paró de su silla-¡no! trataba de ser amable con tigo y tú me tratas así, ya entiendo porque eres tan solitario y si sigues así… -se dio la vuelta saliendo de la cocina dijo-¡niño engreído!-

Otro día Vegeta estaba descansando en el patio de la C.C bajo un árbol con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza sobre los brazos, Bulma muy silenciosamente se echo a su lado

-este lugar es más tranquilo que la cocina-dijo, Vegeta abrió los ojos molesto

-estaba tranquilo-

-te molestamos todos… ¿verdad?-

-no todos-Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida

-¿no todos? Pensé que te era molesto estar acá, siempre te damos lo que quieres y lo que necesitas, tienes comida, la cámara de gravedad… ¿que es lo que te molesta?-

-tu mamá canta todo el día y es molestosa, siempre habla de tonterías, tu no se que buscas que siempre que estoy tranquilo apareces y me molestas- Vegeta pensó que Bulma se molestaría, no lo hizo

-¿y mi papá?-pregunto

-tu papá no me molesta… -

-¿no?-le dijo sorprendida

-a tu papá le tengo respeto-

-re… ¿respeto?-

-me parece que es muy valiente al permitir que un asesino como yo viva en su casa, aunque tú fuiste que tomo esa decisión, no pensaste en las consecuencias y tu papá no dijo nada, acepto tu decisión y confía que yo no les haga nada… -

-bueno yo te invite a mi casa porque sé que no nos vas a hacer daño, yo no te tengo miedo-dijo poniéndose de costado para mirarlo, Vegeta se sentó

-porque no me tienes miedo-le dijo más serio

-porque no me puedes hacer nada-y le sonrió

-¿que no sabes que te puedo matar aquí mismo subirme a la nave e irme del planeta?-

-si lo sé, pero sé que no lo harías, además, si es que lo haces, que harías si te fueras, ¿Qué harías si se te acabara la comida? ¿Ah?-

-conseguir más comida-

-además… -dijo poniéndose en la misma posición que Vegeta-no harías eso porque ese no es tu objetivo… tu objetivo es convertirte en supersaiyajin ¿verdad?-dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡hmp!-

-¡lo sabia!... te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo apoyándose en sus rodillas

-ya hiciste una-le respondió sin mirarla

-entonces otra… cuando derroten a los androides… ¿te puedes quedar?-

-no-le dijo mirándola, Bulma agacho triste la cabeza

-pero este es un hermoso planeta, tiene todo lo que se necesita para vivir… ¿porque no?-

-entonces es bueno para venderlo-

-¡no te atreverías!-

-¿tú crees que no?-le dijo Vegeta mirándola otra vez-bueno de todos modos no lo haría, no me darían mucho, además no es mi objetivo-

-¡Papá!-Vegeta abrió los ojos, se había quedado hundido en sus pensamientos

-¡no te duermas papá, no me has terminada de contar! sé que es pasada las 2am pero me tienes que contar todo- se quejo Trunks

-no me he quedado dormido-

-¿de que trataban esas conversaciones con mamá?-

-Ella me dijo una vez que no me tenía miedo, fue una de las conversaciones que tuvimos cuando ya empecé a acostumbrarme a ella, a veces quería saber todo sobre los saiyajins, anotaba cada cosa que le decía, la verdad no se por qué le respondí la primera vez, luego de esa vez, ya sabía que cuando estaba desocupado o descansando ella vendría a conversar con migo, poco a poco me llegue a acostumbrar a todas esas conversaciones, a su presencia, a las discusiones que creaba, me parecían divertidas esas discusiones, era como una batalla verbal y a ella no le gustaba perder, era atrevida al discutir así con migo, pero solo era costumbre, no se me pasaba por la cabeza sentir 'algo' por ella, esos sentimientos no eran de los saiyajins, unos cuantos presentaban esos tipos de sentimientos de afecto, yo no era uno de esos pocos-

-pero después si fuiste ¿verdad?-le dijo Trunks sonriendo

-… -

-¡continua papá! No te quedes callado-

-poco a poco me acostumbre a Bulma, la trataba cada vez mejor, no sé porque pero lo hacía-y otra vez recordó

Vegeta entro a la cocina para satisfacer su hambre y encontró a la peli azul metida en sus asuntos escribiendo en una libreta

-si esto va acá… -decía la peli azul para sí misma-entonces el cable…bla, bla, bla –seguia concentrada en lo suyo

-¿mujer hay comida?-

-¡aaaaah!¡ Vegeta! ¡Pero qué te pasa! Me diste un gran susto ¡a ver si tienes más cuidado!-

-¡hmp! ¿Hay comida sí o no?-

-pues no lo sé-dijo volviendo a sus asuntos-revisa si mi mamá a dejado algo-

-tu madre no ha dejado nada, se fue de viaje esta mañana con tu padre-

-¡QUEEEEE!?-grito sorprendida-¡y no me dijeron nada!... –Vegeta cogió la libreta de Bulma y reviso lo que hacia

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-

-una nueva nave la estoy armando yo misma-

-¿tu propia creación? ¿Qué no dijiste que ya habías hecho más cosas tu sola?-

-bueno si-dijo poniéndose de pie-bueno exactamente no, mí papá me ayudaba-

-mmm… -Vegeta se sentó en una de las sillas

-espérame ordenare algo para comer-

-como sea-se puso a ojear la libreta de tapa a tapa, mientras por el pasillo

-¡aaaayyyy! ¡Pero le digo que no es una broma!-gritaba al teléfono Bulma-¡cuántas veces se lo tengo que repetir! ¡Es usted un tonto o que! que no puede cumplir una orden sin preguntar, ¡ya estoy cansada de tener que escuchar a trabajadores que no hacen lo que les pido! ¿¡puede hacer el pedido si o no!?-

-… -

-ok, muchas gracias-termino de decir sonriente

-para ser como dices la princesa de la tierra y la mujer más bonita no tienes muchos modales ¿verdad?-le dijo mirándola de reojo

-yo si tengo modales, solo soy muy exigente… además, tú también eres un príncipe y tampoco tienes buenos modales que digamos… -

-¡hmp!-Vegeta dejo la libreta en la mesa-y para que quieres tener todas estas respuestas-

-es que me da mucha curiosidad y anote las preguntas que te iba a hacer para no olvidarme-Vegeta cogió el lapicero de la mesa y empezó a escribir

-que haces-le dijo Bulma

-respondo tus preguntas, ¿Qué no se nota?-

-¡no! yo te tengo que preguntar y tu me tienes que responder y yo recién anoto-dijo arrebatándole la libreta

-te complicas demasiado la vida-

-papá… -dijo Trunks sacándolo de sus pensamientos-o sea ¿tu no te diste cuenta cuando empezaron a hablar más seguido?-

-… -

-mmm… -Trunks se puso a pensar –papá, mamá me conto una vez que tu la consolaste cuando ella termino con Yamcha-

-la verdad ni yo sé porque lo hice… bueno en realidad si sé, me puse feliz porque ya no vería a ese insecto de Yamcha merodeando por la casa, estaría tranquilo, pero me puse a pensar en lo que me dijo días anteriores, la consolé porque no debía llorar ella era muy orgullosa y si se decía ser la princesa de la tierra no entendía porque tenía a su lado a alguien que no la mereciese-

-encontró a la persona correcta ¿verdad?-le dijo Trunks riendo

-pues no podía estar con alguien mejor que yo-

-¡uf! Hablo el orgullo… y ¿papá?-

-¿mmm…?-

-dijiste que te pusiste a pensar en lo que mi mama te dijo ¿Qué te dijo? pero quiero que me lo cuentes no que lo recuerdes-

-me dijo… -otra vez Vegeta se puso a recordar...

* * *

¡Fin del capítulo! Gracias por leer

Agradezco a todos los que leen y a los que me dejaron reviews

**Marilu Moreno**

**BriefsRG**

**yan**

**Princess Vegetita Saiyan**

**Luis Carlos**


End file.
